I'll Always Be There
by xxfallenflower
Summary: Roxas stood standing over a tomb stone as the rain pattered down around him. He tried to hold back the tears as he read the words on the stone again and again. The face just didn’t settle in she was dead. [One Shot][Roxas x Naminé]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters (It's only in my dreams that I do.)

I was feeling depressed when I wrote this. The characters were different originally; but I have a weird mind; so...I killed off Naminé. The story idea kinda came alive when I saw this anime picture. There might be a few typos and such...I'll have to edit if I find any.

Don't kill me; and enjoy! XD

--------------------------------------------

**I'll Always Be There**

Roxas stood standing over a tomb stone as the rain pattered down around him. He tried to hold back the tears as he read the words on the stone again and again. The face just didn't settle in; Naminé was dead: Gone; forever. A hand woke him from his thoughts and Roxas looked up,  
"Roxas; come on. We have to go; you're going to get a cold." His friend Hayner had a grim face knowing that the pain Roxas was going through. Roxas nodded and ran a hand through his wet mop of blonde hair. As they walked towards the cemetery gate, Roxas looked back and a tear trickled down his cheek. It was impossible to imagine; why...

The ride back to the university was silent. No one in the car could say a thing; not one. Most of the girls were crying and the guys were stony faced. The world around Roxas whirled and he couldn't hear anything; just the pattering of the rain.  
"Why did Naminé have to go?" He could hear Kairi sob.  
"Why did she have to go?" He wondered. The day he had got the news; Roxas had been planning to meet up with her and the others in the park. The colors of autumn had surrounded him as he sat in the park. Looking forward to the day; Roxas didn't realize the news that he would get. She had been hit by a car.

The light was red; but the car had run it, and the driver had run her over. His eyes traveled over to Selphie whose eyes were red. She had gone first onto the crosswalk; but Naminé had pushed her out of the way. When he had first heard the news; Roxas felt rage towards Naminé' s friend. Why didn't she look in the first place? Why?  
Soon the anger had dissolved and Roxas realized his fault; Naminé wouldn't have wanted that. His fists clenched in anger; Naminé had been involved in a hit and run. Roxas felt numb; classes had been canceled for her sake. Half of the student body had showed up for the funeral; her parents hadn't; they were dead too.

Roxas' footsteps echoed oddly as he walked back towards his room. Not bothering to change out of his wet clothing he collapsed on the bed only thinking one thought: Why. Everyone had said that they were the perfect couple: Naminé was sweet and caring, Roxas was funny and playful. The two had been childhood friends and were always able to tell each other everything. Finally they had started going out; but it was only for two short years; until…

Never once during those two years had they fought. They had a special bond between them that no one could explain; as they're friends said: They were perfect for each other. Roxas opened his eyes and stared at the blank ceiling. Why did it suddenly seem that he had been plunged into eternal winter? He felt as if he could never laugh again. He shivered and changed out of the damp clothes and into dry ones. Roxas didn't even want to touch them…They held all of his thoughts from the funeral. Looking out the window; he saw the rain still coming down hard as if it would never stop. A part of him wished that it wouldn't.

-----------------

It did seem like the rain didn't want to stop. For a week, Roxas didn't leave his room, only wanting to be left to his thoughts. One day the rain finally stopped and the sun beokened Roxas outside. He had reluctantly gotten up and changed, letting his feet take him outside. Right now, he didn't really care where he went.

Roxas soon found himself in the park where they had planned to meet on that fateful day. The sun shone through the leaves and Roxas wanted to scream in anger at the sun. How could it shine when Naminé was gone? His feet seemed to lead him deeper into the forest and stopped at a bench. Roxas collapsed on it and hung his head. Memories flooded back to him and he gripped his head. The memories pained him; but he didn't want to let go. If it was the only bond between the two; he wouldn't let them go, even if it caused him pain. He didn't care anymore.

From his pocket he pulled a picture of them. Naminé was smiling as she always did with an ice-cream in hand. Roxas was beside her with his back partly on hers. He looked at the camera smiling and blushing slightly at the same time. Roxas smiled slightly, _"Sea-salt ice-cream was her favorite…"_. Her short blonde hair glittered in the sun and her smile was burned into his mind. His other hand gripped his cargo pants and the smile was wiped off his face.

Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to happen when everything was so perfect? An odd sensation suddenly came over him and he could see the same Naminé he had known smiling at him. Roxas blinked and rubbed his blue eyes, he had to be dreaming.

"Naminé?" The blonde merely continued smiling at him.

Her hands draped over his shoulders and Roxas suddenly remembered the words that she had said to him before the accident. It was the exact same day that they the picture taken.

"_Naminé? What's wrong?" Roxas asked as he handed her the sea-salt ice-cream. Naminé looked up surprised and shook her head. _

"_Nothing Roxas. Do I look like something is wrong?" Naminé said jokingly. Roxas shrugged and ate his ice-cream,_

"_You seem distracted by something." Naminé ate in silence for a moment before shrugging and laughing,_

"_I'm not sure exactly what it is Roxas."_

"_Anything I can help with?" Naminé shook her head and she ran off to catch up with the others, laughing as she did,_

"_Don't be such a worry wart Roxas!" Roxas looked confused for a moment before he ran to catch up with the others. Namin_é _had stopped running and slowed down waiting for him to catch up. There was something odd about her eyes, but Roxas didn't understand what it was. She took his hand and smiled, "Roxas; don't ever feel lonely okay?" Roxas looked confused,_

"_What do you mean Naminé?" A stern sort of aura surrounded the blonde,_

"_Promise me okay Roxas?" Roxas opened his mouth in protest before he nodded. She smiled and uttered a phrase to him before she ran off to catch up with the group. _

Roxas relaxed and leaned back in her embrace; he reached up and placed a hand on her head. It was warm; warmed by the sun just like that day at the beach.

"_I will always be with you...just think of me, and I will always be by your side," _she whispered in his ear. Roxas nodded and a small smile spread onto his face. He knew that she would always be there; he just had to think about her. After all…He still had a promise he had to keep.

_  
"Roxas! Promise me you won't ever feel lonely okay?"_ He nodded again,

"I promise Naminé, only if you promise too." Naminé smiled again and nodded approvingly,

"_I'll always be there Roxas. Don't worry." _

------------------------------------------

Was it okay? Did you enjoy it? R&R please! No flames either please...I would love constructive critisum if anyone has any! Bye-bye!


End file.
